Desperation Attack
A Desperation Attack , or Hidden Blitz as it is called in the achievements of the mobile and Steam versions, is a special attack unique to each character except Gau and Umaro in Final Fantasy VI. Desperation Attacks are the precursor to the Limit Break mechanism used in Final Fantasy VII, and most Final Fantasy games since. Performing a Desperation Attack on all party members who have one in the mobile/Steam version earns the A Chance in a Pinch achievement. Mechanics When a character is in Critical status, there is a 1 in 16 chance they will perform a Desperation Attack upon the Attack command. Characters will never use their Desperation Attacks during the first 25.6 seconds of battle. A character would enter critical status when their HP drops to less than 1/8 of their max HP, but Strago and Gogo can achieve critical status without losing their HP, because if the enemy has 1/20 of its max HP remaining, Strago and Gogo can use Rippler to gain it (see Rippler bug for more information). Gogo cannot mimic Desperation Attacks. Desperation Attacks are unblockable and ignore Defense. If the character has any of the following statuses, they cannot do a Desperation Attack: Confuse, Image, Vanish, and Zombie. List of Desperation Attacks Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Terra's EX Burst is Riot Blade. Terra attacks the opponent with Blizzara, then charges magical energy into her arms. The player must tap in tandem with to charge two power meters. If the player fills both meters within a time limit, Terra spins and whips out her arms to fire several crescent-shaped bands of energy at the opponent. Failing to fill the meters will have her fire fewer blades. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Terra's EX Burst is Riot Blade. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Terra's third HP move is Riot Blade. She puts up a magical shield in front of her and if she blocks a Bravery attack, she will counter with magical blades. This attack deals more damage depending on Terra's health (lower=more damage). She can move around slightly while casting her shield. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Mirage Dive.png|Mirage Dive. DFFOO Red Card.jpg|Red Card. DFFOO Riot Sword.png|Riot Blade. DFFOO Spinning Edge.png|Spinning Edge. DFFOO Sabre Soul.jpg|Sabre Soul. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Mirage Dive is an exclusive reactive ability that costs 18 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) when a boss-class enemy appears. It deals damage in direct proportion to Magic and Agility. It is learned by Locke (level 40). ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Red Card.png|Red Card. PFF Riot Blade.png|Riot Blade. PFF Shadow Fang.png|Shadow Fang. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Characters from ''Final Fantasy VI use their Desperation Attack when they are summoned as Legends. In addition, players can obtain certain Desperation Attacks to use as abilities. ;Ability Cards FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke SR.png|Mirage Dive (SR). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra SR.png‎|Riot Blade (SR). FFAB Royal Shock SR.png|Royal Shock (SR). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke SR+.png|Mirage Dive (SR+). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra SR+.png‎|Riot Blade (SR+). FFAB Royal Shock SR+.png|Royal Shock (SR+). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke SSR.png|Mirage Dive (SSR). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo SSR.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR). FFAB Tiger Break - Sabin SSR.png|Tiger Break (SSR). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke SSR+.png|Mirage Dive (SSR+). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo SSR+.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Tiger Break - Sabin SSR+.png|Tiger Break (SSR+). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke UR.png|Mirage Dive (UR). FFAB Red Card - Setzer UR.png|Red Card (UR). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra UR.png‎|Riot Blade (UR). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra UR 2.png‎|Riot Blade (UR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes UR.png|Spinning Edge (UR). FFAB Star Prism - Relm UR.png|Star Prism (UR). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke UR+.png|Mirage Dive (UR+). FFAB Moogle Rush - Mog UUR.png|Moogle Rush (UUR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes UUR+.png|Spinning Edge (UUR+). ;Legend Cards Mirage Dive Brigade.png|Mirage Dive (Summon). Terra II Brigade.png|Riot Blade (Summon). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke Legend SSR.png|Mirage Dive (SSR). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo Legend SSR.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR). FFAB Red Card - Setzer Legend SSR.png|Red Card (SSR). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra Legend SSR.png|Riot Blade (SSR). FFAB Star Prism - Relm Legend SSR.png|Star Prism (SSR). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke Legend SSR+.png|Mirage Dive (SSR+). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo Legend SSR+.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Red Card - Setzer Legend SSR+.png|Red Card (SSR+). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra Legend SSR+.png|Riot Blade (SSR+). FFAB Star Prism - Relm Legend SSR+.png|Star Prism (SSR+). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke Legend UR.png|Mirage Dive (UR). FFAB Mirage Dive - Locke Legend UR 2.png|Mirage Dive (UR). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra Legend UR.png|Riot Blade (UR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR.png|Spinning Edge (UR). FFAB Star Prism - Relm Legend UR.png|Star Prism (UR). FFAB Mirage Dive Legend UR+.png|Mirage Dive (UR+). FFAB Red Card - Setzer Legend UR+.png|Red Card (UR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR+.png|Spinning Edge (UR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR+ 2.png|Spinning Edge (UR+). FFAB Moogle Rush - Mog Legend UUR.png|Moogle Rush (UUR). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra Legend UUR.png|Riot Blade (UUR). FFAB Riot Blade - Terra Legend UUR 2.png|Riot Blade (UUR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UUR+.png|Spinning Edge (UUR+). ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Some of the Desperation Attacks from ''Final Fantasy VI appear. PFF Mirage Dive.png|Mirage Dive. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Some of the Desperation Attacks from ''Final Fantasy VI appear used by their original users. FFRK Mirage Dive.png|Locke's Mirage Dive. FFRK Punishing Meteor.png|Gogo's Punishing Meteor. FFRK Red Card.png|Setzer's Red Card. FFRK Sabre Soul.png|Strago's Sabre Soul. FFRK Shadow Fang.png|Shadow's Shadow Fang. FFRK Spinning Edge.png|Celes's Spinning Edge. FFRK Star Prism.png|Relm's Star Prism. FFRK Tiger Break.png|Sabin's Tiger Break. FFRK Tsubame Gaeshi FFVI.png|Cyan's Tsubame Gaeshi. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Terra, Locke, and Celes use their signature Desperation Attacks Riot Blade, Mirage Dive, and Spinning Edge as their primary attack. Final Fantasy Explorers FFE Riot Blade.png|Riot Blade. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Mirage Dive.png|Mirage Dive. FFBE Red Card.png|Red Card. FFBE Riot Blade.png|Riot Blade. FFBE Riot Blade Trance.png|Riot Blade - Trance (5-star version). FFBE Riot Blade Trance 2.png|Riot Blade - Trance (6-star version). FFBE Riot Blade.gif|Riot Blade. FFBE Spinning Edge.png|Spinning Edge. World of Final Fantasy Riot Blade is an active magical ability that inflicts neutral magical damage on a single target for 7 AP. It can be used by Reynn (Terra's Champion Jewel). Spinning Edge is an active physical ability that inflicts neutral physical damage on single target for 7 AP. Its power increases as the wielder's HP decreases. It has low topple strength. It can be used by Reynn (Celes's Champion Jewel). WoFF Riot Blade.png|Riot Blade. WoFF Spinning Edge.png|Spinning Edge. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Terra's cards can use Riot Blade. For the discard of another Terra card, Dulling Terra and paying two Ice CP, Riot Blade does 6000 damage to a Forward of the player's choice, then they may search their deck for an Eidolon card and place it in their hand. One of Locke's cards has Mirage Dive. For the discard of a Locke card, Mirage Dive prevents Locke from being blocked that turn. A card featuring Celes allows her to use Spinning Edge. For two ICE CP, a Shine CP and the discard of another Celes card, Spinning Edge allows the player to choose any Dulled forward and Break it. Gallery FFVI-Riot-Blade.png|Riot Blade (SNES) FFVI Riot Blade.PNG|Riot Blade (GBA). FFVI SNES Mirager.png|Mirage Dive (SNES). FFVI Mirage Dive.PNG|Mirage Dive (GBA). FFVI SNES Back Blade.png|Tsubame Gaeshi (SNES). FFVI Tsubame Gaeshi.PNG|Tsubame Gaeshi (GBA). FFVI SNES Shadow Fang.png|Shadow Fang (SNES). FFVI Shadow Fang.PNG|Shadow Fang (GBA). FFVI SNES Royal Shock.png|Royal Shock (SNES). FFVI Royal Shock.PNG|Royal Shock (GBA). FFVI SNES Tiger Break.png|Tiger Break (SNES). FFVI Tiger Break.PNG|Tiger Break (GBA). FFVI SNES Spin Edge.png|Spinning Edge (SNES). FFVI Spinning Edge.PNG|Spinning Edge (GBA). FFVI SNES Sabre Soul.png|Sabre Soul (SNES). FFVI Sabre Soul.PNG|Sabre Soul (GBA). FFVI SNES Star Prism.png|Star Prism (SNES). FFVI Star Prism.PNG|Star Prism (GBA). FFVI SNES Red Card.png|Red Card (SNES). FFVI Red Card.PNG|Red Card (GBA). FFVI SNES Moogle Rush.png|Moogle Rush (SNES). FFVI Moogle Rush.PNG|Moogle Rush (GBA). FFVI SNES X-Meteo.png|Punishing Meteor (SNES). FFVI Punishing Meteor.PNG|Punishing Meteor (GBA). FFVI Tiger Break's Tiger Sprite.png|Tiger Break's tiger sprite. FFVI Tiger Break's Sabin Sprite.png|Sabin's Tiger Break sprite. Etymology Sabin's Desperation Attack being named "Tiger Break" refers to the symbolism of a tiger in eastern martial arts where the dragon and tiger symbolize the balance of power. The tiger represents matter and the dragon represents spirit. Cyan's Desperation Attack, Tsubame Gaeshi, was a famous technique mastered by Sasaki Kojirō, a famed Japanese swordsman in the Sengoku period of feudal Japan. Kojirō was best known to have been slain by Miyamoto Musashi during a duel at the island of Funajima. Setzer's Red Card may be named after soccer where the referee sends players off by giving them a red card. Gogo's Desperation Attack refers to the Famed Mimic Gogo boss from ''Final Fantasy V who used Meteor as a counter attack. ru:Отчаянная Атака Category:Desperation Attacks in Final Fantasy VI Category:Abilities in Final Fantasy VI Category:Limit Breaks